The Servant Boy
by What Remains of Alice
Summary: [NaruSasu] Naruto is the child of a European aristocrat. Sasuke is a servant in their household. Naruto takes interest in Sasuke and assigns him a new job that requires him to wear a maid costume... YAOI LEMON... in later chapters


A/N: Okay… this is the first M fic I ever wrote. There will be lemon in later chapters, if the story survives to that point… I drank my dad's sake during my family's Mother's Day party and now I'm like fucking drunk. I apologize if chapter one sucks, but all my chapter ones suck unless they're edited, but I'm sorta too shitted out right now to get it edited. I apologize for droning…

Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto. Only the plot and the dress belongs to me… as usual.

Warning: Serious character OOCness for Sasuke and there's so much warping in the plot that Naruto's freaking rich and all the other important characters in the Anime/Manga have become his household staff. Crossdressing and later yaoi lemon.

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!!!!!!

The hallway was dark and quiet up on this floor. The well-furnished walls were barely even visible with the dimmed lamps. These were one of the odd quirks of young master. The plush carpet was a shade of wine red; it's radiant vibrance contrasting the monochrome portraits of the deceased hung upon the beige walls.

Uchiha Sasuke gulped. Never before had young master ever called a houseboy to his chambers. He himself had never before even been in the West Wing. This area was usually only permitted to the housekeeper and a special portion of the housemaids (like is friend Sakura). Slowly he walked along the dark hall, feeling more and more uncomfortable when he neared the young master's bedchambers. The portraits seemed to glare at him when he was directly in front of the mahogany doors. Gently, he knocked on the door three times, as he was instructed.

"Uzumaki-sama, may I come in?" he said softly.

"Come in." a voice commanded behind the doors. Obliging, Sasuke turned the brass knobs and quietly entered. The room was quite ornate, the tables chairs, bed, and study desk all made of walnut. The dark green curtains, which were tightly shut, were made of thick velvet and trimmed with gold thread. The bedsheets and pillows werea matching shade of green, embroidered with patterns of ivy vines. Sitting in the middle of the bed, propped up with an over-abundant amount of pillows was Uzumaki Naruto, the young master.

Sasuke bowed awkwardly. It was the first time he had ever seen young master in person. He had always admired how he looked in the photographs that were placed in the parlour, but him in person was even more beautiful.

Naruto looked up when he heard Sasuke close the door. He smiled as the houseboy bowed awkwardly, his blue eyes radiating a strange warmth. Sasuke blushed. Young master's eyes were so kind-looking and his golden shock of hair seemed to glow like a halo around his tan features. Naruto smiled. "Aren't you going to ask why you're here?"

"H- how- how may I be of service, Uzumaki- sama?" Sasuke stammered.

"Well you see Sasuke-kun, I am currently looking for a servant who will take care of my personal affairs and keep me company when I am at home." Naruto replied, looking at Sasuke with an interested expression.

"Then why did you call me up young master?" Sasuke asked. "I am nothing but a houseboy and wouldn't a high-ranked housemaid like Sakura-san be of more eligible company?"

Naruto smiled. "To tell you the truth, I have taken interest in you for quite a while. Sakura is a maid and therefore a girl. I take no interest in the opposite sex when it comes to companionship. You, on the contrary, are a very diligent and loyal boy, not to mention extremely attractive. I sincerely hope you accept this offer."

Sasuke blushed. He never expected young master to be such an amiable person, let alone take interest in him. The job seemed like it was very important and young master specifically selected him for it. He couldn't let young master down.

"Well, what's your answer?" Naruto said.

"Uzumaki- sama, I willingly accept your offer." Sasuke answered boldly.

Naruto smiled. "I knew you would accept. From today on, you will address me as Naruto and your current chores will be replaced with new duties."

"Yes Uzu- Naruto!" Sasuke said. He was happy that master was happy, but something egged him about how Naruto was smiling in that mischievous way. "Anything that will make you happy!"

"Oh, and one more thing…" Naruto said, smiling again in that unnerving way. He picked up the tiny gold bell that was on the bedside table and rang it three times, the high-pitched _dings _echoed away in the distance even though they were in a closed space.

Immediately, two maids rushed into the room. One was Sakura, holding a large paper bag underneath her arm and the other was a blonde one he had never seen before.

"You called, young master?" both chimed simultaneously. Sasuke looked at the bag Sakura was holding, wondering what in the world could be in it. To his dismay, the top was sealed tightly shut. Sakura giggled when she realized that he was gawking at the bag she was holding. "You'll see what's in it soon enough." She whispered to him.

"Sasuke, I forgot to tell you that your uniform will change as well." Naruto said slyly. Smirking, he too the parcel from Sakura and placed it into Sasuke's arms. "Sakura and Ino will assist you with putting it on. I believe you will find this… outfit quite hard to assemble by yourself for the first time."

Something unnerved him a great deal about how Naruto paused mid sentence. Before he could ask why Naruto paused, he was dragged off into another room by Sakura and Ino.

When they were walking across the hallways, Sasuke managed to open the sealed package and took a small peek inside. All he could see was black and what seemed to be piles of white lace. When Sakura saw what Sasuke was doing, she grinned. "You'll see soon enough Sasuke-kun, soon enough."

The three of them entered a small room down the hall. Sakura turned on the lam in the corner and opened the bag completely and dumped out the contents. There was a black maid dress with slight alterations on the collar and the hem, a lace headpiece, a black choker, a pair of white stockings, and a pair of black Mary Janes. Sasuke stared at the contents on the floor. Young Master must have been kidding.

"Uhh… Sakura… are you sure this is the right bag or something?" Sasuke asked quietly.

"Nope! This is the right bag alright!" she replied cheerfully. "Now let's get you dressed, shall we?"

After a grueling twenty minutes of buttoning, lacing, tying, pushing, pulling, clasping and constant yelling for Sakura's part, they managed to stuff Sasuke into the maid costume. The puffy miniskirt just barely reached over his butt, revealing a great deal of leg, differing greatly from the modest traditional knee-length cut. The collar dipped below the collarbones as well. The choker was fastened tightly on his neck and the lace that trimmed the edges matched the lace on the headpiece that fitted seemingly perfectly in his spiky black hair.

"Oh, My God, you look so KAWAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" both of them squealed as they surveyed their work. "Usumaki- sama will be so impressed!"

Sakura and Ino dragged Sasuke back into Naruto's room and left immediately. Sasuke blushed. Young Master had requested for him to wear something that was so revealing.

"So… uh… How do I look?" he inquired shyly, praying for a negative response so that he could continue wearing his old uniform.

"You look adorable." Naruto replied. "I wish I thought of this idea earlier."

This means I'm stuck with the wind up my knickers doesn't it? Sasuke thought to himself.


End file.
